El destino de los RRBZ
by Rodrigo742
Summary: Los RRBZ, personas con un destino


Threads of Fate

 **Esta es la historia de cómo los RRBZ, demuestran o nos muestran que, en el fondo de sus corazones existe la bondad. Pero, todo camino tiene sus dificultades.**

 **Capítulo 1: La Nueva Sustancia Z**

 **Luego de que las PPGZ derrotaron a EL, fueron al laboratorio donde todas sus personas queridas esperaban para celebrar, pero cerca de ellos, observaban:**

Brick: maldición.

Boomer: rayos.

Butch: y ahora qué?

Brick: ( esto me enferma, no solo nos derrotaron, perdimos nuestros poderes )

Boomer: mejor regresemos a casa…

Butch: y qué conseguiremos con eso?

Brick: nada, es nuestra única opción.

 **Luego de un largo rato, llegaros a la casa de Mojo.**

Butch: el mono no esta.

Boomer: habrá sobrevivido?

Brick: mejor pensemos que hacer ahora!

Butch y Boomer: biennnnnnnn.

Brick: será mejor saber si podemos recuperar nuestros poderes.

Boomer: YA SE!

Brick: Y qué es?

Boomer: con esto ( saca un frasco con un líquido que cambiaba de color entre en blanco y oscuro ), esto se lo robe a ese mono estúpido, escuche de él que esto eran rayos z, pero es un poco inestable, ya que esto era un prototipo.

Butch: y pretendes que usemos eso?

Boomer: sí.

 **Brick toma el frasco y lo rompe haciendo que el líquido haga efecto en los tres, mientras en el laboratorio.**

Profesor Utonio: O NO!

Ken: que pasa?

Profesor Utonio: Llama a las chicas pronto!

Ken: ahora.

 **Luego de un rato, llegan.**

Momoko: que pasa profesor!

Miyako: paso algo malo?

Kauro: y pensar que todo había acabado?

Profesor Utonio: Hemos detectado señales de rayos z.

Chicas: Queeeee!

Profesor Utonio: si, y la localización de esos rayos es en la guarida de mojo, quiero que vayan a ver qué está pasando.

Chicas: ok.

 **Las chicas salen volando luego de haberse transformado, mientras ellas se preguntaban que estará pasando, en la guarida de mojo, los chicos luego de haber sido afectados por los rayos z, notaron que su apariencia había cambiado, sus atuendos eran negros, con algunas líneas o rayas de su color ( Brick era rojo, Boomer era azul y Butch era verde ), además Brick cambio de aspecto, le creció un poco más el pelo. De repente llegan las ppgz.**

Hyper Blossom: Ustedes!

Rolling Bubbles: Que hacen?

Powered Buttercup: Aun seguirán molestando?

RRBZ: Ustedes que quieren?

PPGZ: ( Un momento, ellos lucen diferentes ), ustedes, acaso usaron ese rayo z que se ven algo distinto.

Brick: no es de nuestra obligación respoder tontas.

Powered Buttercup: Ya basta!, acabaremos con ustedes.

Hyper Blossom y Rolling Bubbles: ya verán!

 **Cada una iba a atacar a su contra parte, pero los RRBZ salieron de la guarida de mojo, tan rápido que las chicas seguían sus movimientos con dificultad, además con los nuevos poderes de los RRBZ, se les dificultaba más.**

Hyper Blossom: que pasa, no le puedo acertar ningún golpe.

Brick: ( estos poderes son increíbles, a pesar de que per la habilidad de volar, soy más veloz y más agil ), ya es hora de contra atacar.

Hyper Blossom: !

Brick: ataque teledirigido!

Hyper Blossom: arrgg, ya veras, mega yo-yo!

Brick: ( lo esquiva fácilmente ), ja, eso es todo, ( empieza a correr en torno a ella, haciendo que ella se mareara ), es hora de terminar con esto.

Hyper Blossom: !, ( recibe un fuerte golpe en el estómago haciendo que pierda la conciencia )

Brick: bueno, eso es todo.

Rolling Bubbles: rayos!, no puedo seguir sus movimientos.

Boomer: ( soy más veloz, más ágil que antes, incliso haber pedirlo la habilidad de volar ), terminemos con esto, ráfaga del caos.

Rolling Bubbles: ( apenas lo esquiva ), ahora ve…, ( es golpeada por Boomer dejándola inconsciente )

Boomer: perdiste.

Powered Buttercup: maldición, por qué es tan difícil acertarle un golpe.

Butch: ( tengo mejores habilidades que antes, no puedo volar pero, soy más velos que antes ), vas a perder, usare mi psicoquinesis.

Powered Buttercup: por qué no me puedo mover?, ( es golpeada en la cabeza por un objeto que fue elevada por la psicoquinesis de Butch dejándola inconciente).

Butch: listo.

 **Luego de que los RRBZ han derrotado a las PPGZ, decidieron dejarlas así, se iban a ir, pero, de repente sus mentes empezaron a doler, tan fuerte que quedaron inconscientes. Las PPGZ despertaron y vieron a los RRBZ inconscientes, así que decidieron llevárselos al laboratorio.**

 **Bueno, lo dejo así por ahora, les agradecería que comentaran para así motivarme más.**


End file.
